Hermione's Book Shop
by ourprefects
Summary: Hermione has always wanted a book shop. She finally got her wish and everything was perfect. One day a customer enters. She looks up only to see the signature platinum blond hair. Draco Malfoy. - This is a DMHG fanfic. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I own absolutely nothing. All credits to J.K. Rowling, my Queen!**

Enjoy my story and please leave comments. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.

Hermione just sat down at the counter and sighed. She observed her surroundings and smiled. 'I have everything I have ever wanted. My own book shop, in Diagon Alley.

It has been 3 years after the war. Diagon Alley has started to pick up business. Hermione's book shop was right across the street from the Weasley Twins' joke shop.

Hermione had good business, but not amazing. She wished people would like books as much as she did.

She decided to go and organize some of the new books that shipped in just a few hours ago. She printed each price on a sticker and stuck it on each book. Always in the top left hand corner of the first page. She loved the neatness of her book shop. It made her so happy.

After a few hours of organizing, only a few customers came in. It was one hour before closing. She closed every day at 5:00 pm. She made a cup of tea and she grabbed a book and sat down behind the counter. Crookshanks meowed loudly from his bed on the floor when Hermione sat down near him on her stool. She read for a little and then she heard the bell above the door ding.

There were now only 15 minutes before closing time. She wondered who would be coming this late. She looked up from her book and saw it. The signature platinum blonde hair. Malfoy.

She thought 'My goodness. Does he really have to be here?'

"Malfoy."

"Granger." Draco said. "You own this dump? Wow, if I had known."

"You don't have to be rude. Oh wait you are always rude."

"I'm leaving because I would never waste my money on your books especially if your mudblood hands ever touched them."

And with that, Draco turned on his heels and stalked out. He slammed the door so loudly that Crookshanks jumped from his bed behind the counter. Hermione didn't care what Draco said. She wouldn't let him ruin a perfectly good day.

She read until closing time. She locked up and went upstairs to her apartment. She climbed the stairs with Crookshanks in the back of the store and came to her place. It was small but simple. On the first floor there was a tiny but remodeled kitchenette, a cozy living room, a small area to eat, and a bathroom for guests. On the second floor of the apartment there were two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Once she got inside she decided to make dinner. She enjoyed cooking. She made chicken, roasted potatoes, and a side salad. She ate dinner She turned on the TV after diner and watched a movie, read for a while and went to bed.

In the morning she woke up to Crookshanks pawing at her face because he was hungry. She groaned and finally got up. Her alarm was about to go off. She decided to sleep for another five minutes until it went off.

After she got up she had breakfast, showered, and got ready. She went downstairs to her shop and opened up at 9:00 am.

After a morning of reading and drinking tea she finally here the the bell ring. She looked up. It was only one of her regular customers. She thought of last time she heard the bell. She frowned. 'Why didn't Malfoy just move on?' She thought.

Once her customer left she read some more and then heard the bell ring again. She looked up and saw the only person with platinum blond hair. Malfoy.

"Hello, Malfoy." Hermione said bitterly.

"Granger."

"Why are you here if you don't even want to touch anything, let alone buy anything." Hermione said.

"Well, I actually do want to look around. You seemed to have a good assortment of positions books when I briefly came yesterday. I would like to see them." Draco said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ok. It's over there" She pointed.

She resumed reading and sighed. 'Why did he want to see the books?' She wondered. After a while she looked up and saw Malfoy engrossed in a potions book.

After a while he said. "I think I am going to buy this and add it to my library."

"You have a library?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"In my apartment, I have about 20 bookcases full of books." Draco said.

"I never knew you liked books so much." Hermione said.

Hermione rang up the book.

"Twelve sickels please."

Draco paid and Hermione packed up the book and put it neatly in a bag. She loved wrapping the books for people after the bought them.

"Goodbye Granger."

"Bye Malfoy." She said. "Bye Malfoy." She said.

Draco turned around and shut the door a little less rudely this time.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am having lots of fun writing this. I hope you enjoy! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Yay a new chapter! You guys are being so kind with your reviews and I just wanted to say thank you. I never knew that I would enjoy writing this much!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione was confused why Draco was being somewhat kinder. 'Has he changed after the war? Are things going to be different?' She thought. More customers than usual came and bought books today. She was very pleased when she closed up.

The next day she opened up and two hours later Draco came in. He didn't say anything to Hermione, but just went over to a book shelf and after careful deciding, he picked up a book and went the the sitting area in the front shop. In the far front, there was a bay window where there was a place to sit and read. Hermione particularly loved that spot because it was so comfortable and it was the perfect place to read.

Draco read for almost the whole day and when it was time to close up Hermione didn't want to stop him. She was actually enjoying having someone reading near her all day.

"I need to close up soon, Malfoy. Ok?"

Draco didn't answer because he was so deeply interested in his book. It was that or he didn't want to leave and he just ignored Hermione. Once it was exactly 5:00, Hermione got up from her stool and walked over to Draco. She reached out her hand to tap on Draco's shoulder, but she stopped before she was just about to. She was, scared. She decided to speak in alternative.

"Malfoy, I'm really sorry to stop you, but it's closing time. You can come back tomorrow, if you wish."

Draco looked up into Hermione's beautiful hazel eyes. He almost got lost but the then snapped out of his trance. He closed the book and stood up.

"Thanks for letting me read all day. I've grown on this dump, but don't think that I am going to keep on coming."

"Goodbye Malfoy."

He stalked off and left the shop. Hermione felt a little more vulnerable now that Malfoy was gone. She felt that a piece of her was missing. She sighed and looked out of the bay window. The smell of his cologne lingered where he sat.

Draco kept visiting every day for the next couple of weeks even though he said he wouldn't. Hermione felt so safe with him in the book shop. She really enjoyed his company. 'Why do I feel this way?' She thought. 'This isn't right.'

She woke up one day. It was severely gloomy and dreary. It made her remember when Voldemort was in power of the horrid dementors and the weather was so sad every single day. She shuddered and it went through her spine all the way from her head to her toes. Those were awful times.

After she opened up, she expected Draco to come, but he didn't show up. There was no sign of him at all. She felt depressed that he didn't come. She was looking forward to his presence. Hermione looked up whenever anyone passed her shop. She felt empty without him coming.

The next day, Hermione woke up feeling sad again because she knew that Draco wouldn't come. She didn't feel like doing anything at all. She just wanted to stay at home and watch a marathon of movies. She dragged herself out of bed and got ready glumly.

At 10:00 the bell rang, and Hermione didn't even bother looking up. Until she smelled a familiar smell. Draco's cologne. She looked up and saw him. He looked depressed and hurt. Hermione thought of asking him what was wrong. She thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she asked.

"Malfoy, you look upset. Would you please tell me what's wrong? It would help to let it out."

Hermione could see the hot tears that were about to run out of his eyes. She noticed how piercingly grey they were.

"My father is in Azkaban. He was sentenced to life. My mother only has to be watched closely by the Ministry. She got off the hook, not like my father. I, on the other hand have to prove that I have changed in 6 months. I will have a trial and then the ministry will decide whether I will go to Azkaban. They are doing this for all the people that were under the age of 20 and were forced to follow Voldemort because of their parents.

"Malfoy." Hermione looked at him and felt sorry for him.

"There's no chance for my case. I will never be able to show them that I have changed."

"Malfoy, I will help you. I will do research and prove that you have changed. Each day you came in, I saw it in your eyes that you are now different."

"Granger, you really don't need to do that. I don't need another person to be disappointed when I lose."

"I want you to stay here and work with me. I won't give up without a fight. Please Malfoy just try."

"Fine, but don't think I don't know why you are doing this. You just want to fake that I stand a chance and them you can disappoint me even more."

"Malfoy, please don't think that. We can look up in my small library in my apartment and see if there is anything. You can come up to my apartment with me after closing time."

Throughout the day they did research together and didn't find anything to help Draco's case. Once it was closing time, they went up. Hermione and Draco were hungry. Draco has always enjoyed cooking because he grew up to fine cuisine. His parent never allowed him to cook because they said it was house elves work. He however snuck in late at night and cooked. He loved it. It was his escape from is forced life. Once they entered, Draco said,

"I'm really hungry, can we eat?"

"Yeah sure. Do you want me to make something?"

"I've always enjoyed cooking, but I don't know if I really want to cook in the confinement area that you call a kitchen."

"Oh come on Malfoy! Just cook something."

"Ok. Fine."

Hermione resumed reading as Draco cooked up an amazing dinner. He made roasted duck breast with a cheery balsamic glaze along with a English pea risotto. He also made a perfect salad with fresh lettuce to go on the side. Hermione and Draco ate and talked for a while.

"Malfoy, this is amazing. I didn't know you could cook so well."

"Thanks Granger. I do have some talents you know."

"Well I can surly see them here." She pointed at the plate with her fork.

"So what have you done over the 3 years since the war?"

"I spent some time with Ginny and Harry at their house. They were so welcoming. I worked hard to make enough money to buy this place and finally did. It took a whole lot of work, but it completely paid off. I really am living my dream. This is what I wanted since I was a girl."

"What about you and Weasel?" Draco said curiously.

"It really didn't work out. He never fully understood me. I felt lost with him. It was really complicated."

"Oh. Well I never really thought you and Weasel were meant to be. I thought you needed some one better." He said with a smirk.

"Really?"

"Yeah" said Draco quietly.

There was now an awkward silence with them because of Draco's comment. He finally broke the silence.

"I also made some chocolate soufflé. It's in the oven now."

"Yum! Malfoy, you didn't have to do this."

"Oh well, it's the least I could do."

They shared a soufflé and chatted some more.

"Malfoy I know you don't think this, but everyone has really moved on now. Even if you haven't. Harry and Ron forgive you and all of our friends. Just so you know."

"I just don't know if I forgive myself yet."

Draco and Hermione worked until 2:00 in the morning. They were working in the living room on the couch. Hermione was curled up with a big book and a cozy blanket. Hermione began to doze off and Draco was tired too. He started to drift off, but he snapped awake and took Hermione's book out of her sleepy arms and put it on the coffee table. He pulled her blanket across the couch and his brain started to go fuzzy, and the noise outside Hermione's window was starting to sound distant and echoing. He sat back down on the couch and buried himself under the blanket without knowing.

Hermione woke up, but didn't open her eyes. She was laying in Draco's arms. She had her head rested against his warm chest and his arm went around her shoulders to her waist. She loved how this felt. She felt the safest she had ever felt. She was enjoying it. She may have laid there forever if it hadn't been for Draco who woke up and started to rub his thumb on the small piece of skin showing on her right hip between her shirt and pants. Hermione shivered. She loved it. If she had the choice, she would never stop this.

Draco finally said "Morning sleepy head."

Hermione smiled. Draco knew that he shouldn't be with her like that so he finally got up. Hermione felt sad that he left her but she didn't care. She had that small moment in her mind. Draco decided to make breakfast.

Hermione thought this was the perfect start to any day. There were too many words to describe how she felt right now.

 **A/N: I know that this was longer than the last one. Most chapters will be this length. I will probably have a new update later today or early tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Yay! Enjoy.**

Hermione stayed on the couch while Draco got up and went over to make breakfast. He made a frittata with fresh vegetables and Hermione loved it. They sat at the table and felt more comfortable together. It was much less awkward compared to last night. Hermione started up the conversation.

"It seems like everything is so much better now. They world feels like a much better place." She said.

"I think otherwise."

"Why?"

"There are so many Death Eaters going around saying that they were under the imperious curse. I know that they are lying, but since I was a Death Eater, they refuse to believe me. They ministry is so messed up."

"Malfoy it isn't that bad."

"What are you talking about Granger?"

"There is so much going on. My father is in freaking prison. He is going to die and I can't even stop it. It kills me every day. It's so much easier being the hero."

"That isn't what you think. Voldemort didn't get defeated **easily."** Hermione said exasperatedly.

"All that I'm saying is that life isn't amazing. You're so...naive."

"Malfoy, that isn't true. Don't say that. I am not naive! Now please calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do. I never even liked you. You have always been a bossy know it all. I don't even know why I ever let you help me. There is no chance. I'm going to rot to death in Azkaban. My parents are going to die in despair. This is why we can't talk. Bad people like me never get anything but horrid things. This is my life Granger, don't get involved. It will suck you in and it will ruin you. If you really care, you will stay away from me." His voice cracked multiple times and he looked like he was about to burst into silent tears. Silent tears are the most emotional because they are just despair and nothing else

With that, Malfoy stood up abruptly and left, slamming the door. It was more angrily than when he first ran into Hermione. Hermione started to feel tears developing in her eyes. Then, hot tears spilled out onto her cold face. She was devastated. She knew that they would never get along and she got her hopes up too high. She felt the most empty she has ever felt. She felt as though there was a gaping hole where her chest was, replacing where Malfoy used to be.

She decided that talking out her feelings would help. Hermione got up from the dining room table and went to send an owl to Ginny. She got her owl and wrote to Ginny.

Ginny,

We need to talk, now. It's really important.

Hermione

The whole letter was blotched with tears. She couldn't hold them in. She felt like a faucet that wouldn't stop leaking. Ginny replied within 5 minutes later.

Sure. I will be right there.

Ginny

Ginny flooed into Hermione's living room.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? What's going on?" Ginny said with a panicked tone and face full of worry.

Hermione explained that she needed to tell her feelings. Hermione decided that the best place to be was in her book shop. It made her feel better. She and Ginny headed down there and made tea.

"So what's going on?"

Hermione explained everything. She explained Malfoy and the whole fight.

"Oh my gosh. What were your feelings toward Malfoy? It's ok. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Ginny said with comfort.

Hermione never thought about it. She started to think of him and she remembered the smell of his cologne, how he cooked, and how he loved books. He was so amazing and she never realized it. Her eyes widened. She had feelings for...Malfoy.

"I don't know Ginny. I thought I liked him, but he was so rude. He said that if I came into his life that I would ruin my own life." Hermione said with a lump in her throat. "I think that I could take the risk, but - Oh Gin. I'm just so upset. Why does this have to happen to me?"

"Hermione you need someone to be with you tonight. I'm going to floo home and get some stuff and then I will be with you tonight. I will be right back."

Ginny climbed the stairs and then flooed home. She got her stuff. When she got her stuff, she rushed back. She got Hermione and brought her up to the couch. She went to her bag and pulled out a pint of ice cream and two spoons.

"Oh, Ginny. You always know what to do to help a girl in need. Thank you." Hermione said.

She dug into the ice cream and indulged it. They enjoyed some movies to take Hermione's mind off of Malfoy. Ginny and Hermione went upstairs to the bedrooms when the movies were over and went to sleep. Ginny heard Hermione cry herself to sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up to find Ginny with breakfast in bed. 'Gosh this girl helps so much with problems!' She thought. It was delicious, but nothing compared to Malfoy's breakfast. After breakfast, Ginny said that she needed to head out.

"Oh and Hermione, before I go I just wanted to tell you that you are invited to Harry's birthday party at the Burrow. It's in a week. Will I see you there?"

"Of course, Ginny! See you there!"

She decided to go shopping today. She needed to run some errands and it was a good idea to get Harry's birthday present. After serious consideration on what to get Harry, she decided on something. She went the pet shop in Diagon Alley and she got Harry and owl. She knew it was risky because loosing Hedwig was very hard for him, but she knew that he would love it. She decided on a handsome Tawny owl. She loved him, and thought this was the right thing for Harry.

After getting Harry's birthday present, she went to visit George at his shop. He always cheered her up. When she got there, business was booming like usual. She smiled at all the happy customers George had. Their faces lit up at the amazing jokes and pranks George was selling. It was amazing how George could carry on with out Fred. She talked to him for a while. She was great friends with George, but she would never buy anything. She went back home and put Harry's owl in her living room. She felt better now that she had something to do.

One week passed and it was Harry's birthday. Hermione closed up shop early at 3:00 and went upstairs to get ready. She out on a simple blue dress and some pretty black flats. She used hair potion for her wild hair and put it into a bun. She put on a little bit of makeup to enhance her features. She wanted to look nice for Harry's dinner.

She apparated to the Burrow because traveling by floo messed up her hair. She went into the kitchen with the owl in her hand. Ron, George, Harry, and Ginny were playing Quidditch so she knew it was safe to enter the house. She went to work with Mrs. Weasley and helped with dinner. Once it was dinner, she sat down and she was placed across from Ron. Throughout the whole dinner, she saw Ron sneak glances at her. She was uncomfortable with his glances, but didn't want to point out that he was looking at her because she didn't want to embarrass him. After dinner, she was sitting in the living room, and everyone else was busy cleaning up or doing other things. Rom came over to her.

"Hermione, you look beautiful." He said and his face reddened.

"Thanks Ron."

"Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you. I think that we should be together again. I know that it didn't work out the first time, but I want to try again."

"Ron, that really isn't a good idea. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Our relationship was rough."

"Before you get too fixed on your answer, could you please try to think about it some more?"

"I guess." Said Hermione, giving up.

"Thanks 'Mione."

She got up and decided that now was a good time to give Harry his birthday owl. She went over to him and gave it to him.

"Here, this is for you."

"An owl? Thank you Hermione!"

"Yeah. It's a Tawny owl."

"I don't know what I will name her though."

"It's a he actually."

"Oh. Well, I will tell you what I name him when I think of it."

He hugged her whispered thank you again into her ear. It felt so fulfilling to her when she gave gifts to people. She decided that she was tired and wanted to go home. She said goodbye to everyone and thanked them for inviting her and she disappatated. That night she thought about a lot of things. She couldn't decide wether dating Ron again would be the correct thing to do at the time. She felt pressured by him to date again. She also worried about Malfoy. She wondered if he gave up on his case. She did have feelings for him, but she didn't know if they were returned. She finally went into a deep sleep.

 **A/N: I know them fighting isn't fun, but it can't be perfect. Draco won't change overnight. Ok. So please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Things as going to get a bit more romantic now. So get excited.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Today Hermione had to work, so she got up and got ready. She expected it to be a normal Malfoy-free day at work. She went downstairs and opened up. She prepared a cup of tea and resumed reading while waiting for customers. She enjoyed reading for a few hours. She heard the door. At first she thought it was Malfoy and gasped. She looked up and saw a flash of ginger hair. It was Ronald Weasley.

"Hello 'Mione" Ron said nonchalantly.

"Hello, Ronald. Why are you here?" Hermione said this with a tinge of irritation in her voice.

"I'm just here to see you. This is quite a nice place you have here."

"Yeah. I guess you've never seen it since you never cared to see me after we separated."

"Hermione, I was younger and less mature. Please give it another chance." Ron came closer to her and was now right across the counter from her. Hermione was feeling uncomfortable. He was forcing it.

"Ron I know it won't work out. Please just leave me alone." Hermione was exasperated.

At that moment Ron was closer than ever. Then all of a sudden the bell above the door rang. Someone walked in, but Hermione couldn't see who it was because Ron was blocking the view. She wondered who it could be. Little did she show that Malfoy saw how close Ron and her were. Malfoy was boiling on the inside, but he didn't completely know why. She finally pushed Ron away and gave him a stern look. She glanced up and saw Malfoy. She was horrified and she knew Malfoy was going to be mad. Ron decided to leave and he gave Hermione one last reproachful look before leaving. Draco went over to the book case like he did on all the other days and then went to his favorite spot. Hermione decided to get up and talk to him, but first she made both of them a steaming cup of tea.

"Malfoy, I'm really sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to upset you. You have such a difficult life and I never really thought of it. I'm so sorry and I hope that you forgive me. I messed up. Please." Hermione felt better with his presence, but it was different. She felt tears developing in her eyes. She held them back.

"I still think that life is better when I don't ruin yours."

"Malfoy, you don't understand. I am willing to take the chance. I care about you."

"Why does life have to give people such a challenge. Granger, you know what you are getting into?"

"Yes. I won't go down without a fight. Especially if it's for you. I don't know if you really changed, but I want to help you. We were all just kids, and you just got forced into the wrong side of things. I knew how hard it was for you. In 6th year, I saw it in your eyes."

"Granger, you always know what to say. Thanks. What was going on with you and Weasel?

"Oh. He's trying to go out with me again and forcing it. I **told** him no, but he just won't let it go. It is very irritating."

"Oh. If you have any problems, just tell me." He said with a look of protection and determination in his eyes.

"So we are ok now?"

"Yes. Now can I please go back to reading? It's been killing me since we had our fight. I just need to read. This is the best spot." Malfoy said with annoyance.

"Ok."

Hermione was relieved that this was over. She went to get some books to research for Malfoy's case. There was nothing so far. Nothing. Malfoy watched her and he smiled. He thought how he really shouldn't like her, but he couldn't help it. He thought she was beautiful, smart, and kind. He decided that he knew exactly what he wanted to do tonight. After he finally decided on what to say he went over to where Hermione was.

"Granger, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner together tonight. You, me, and some delicious food."

Hermione was shocked. Her face turned the slightest bit pink.

"Ok, but where will we go?"

"How about we eat in. I will prepare everything and it will be our own night."

"Alright. So, what time?"

"Well, it's 3:00, so I will go get some ingredients and then get cooking. Arrive at your apartment at 7:00. I want you to be surprised so stay out."

"Ok." Hermione was worried, but she didn't know why, exactly.

"So it's a...date?" Draco said with a smirk.

"I guess it is." Hermione smiled, a little nervously.

Hermione decided to close up soon and go to Ginny and Harry's house. She knew that Ginny would want to hear all about what is going on and she knew that Ginny would find a beautiful dress, do her hair, and maybe some makeup. Hermione was starting to get excited. At 4:00 Hermione closed up. She then apparated to Ginny's and knocked on the door of No. 12 Grimmauld Place. Ginny welcomed her in. Hermione filled her in on the details and Ginny rushed her up to her bedroom.

"I have the perfect dress." Said Ginny with a squeal. She was so excited that Malfoy and Hermione were having a date. She knew that it must be a secret though. The dress was perfect, like what Ginny said. It was dark blue and brought out Hermione's warm eyes and hair. It was very simple, but elegant. Hermione slipped it on and it fit beautifully.

"I might just have you keep that. It looks amazing on you."

Ginny them went to do Hermione's makeup. She only put a little on. It was very natural. Ginny then went to do Hermione's hair. It was a challenge to find what would suit her crazy hair the best. The red head decided that a updo would be great. She finally finished and gave Hermione matching dark blue flats.

Hermione said goodbye and thank you to Ginny and disappatated to her book shop. It was 6:57. She was just on time. Meanwhile, Draco was putting the finishing touches on everything. He put on his signature black suit and set the table. They both were feeling jittery. Hermione climbed the stairs with a shaking hands and legs. She was so nervous. She entered her apartment and Malfoy looked up.

"You look...stunning." He smirked.

"You look handsome too." Hermione smiled.

Hermione walked inside further. Malfoy set the table with a bunch of candles and it was wonderful. She smiled.

"Do you want me to help with dinner?"

"No. Just sit right down and I will be out with dinner."

Malfoy brought out steak filet and potatoes au gratin. It was amazing. The dined and had some firewhisky. Hermione was beside herself. After dinner they went over to the living room. Instead of a couch it was moved away and there was a stereo. It was kind of a dance floor. Draco went over and turned on music.

"May I have this dance?"

Hermione nodded, but couldn't speak. They slow danced for a long time. Hermione's head was rested on Malfoy's chest and his hands were around her waist. They both felt like they could stay like that forever. When a few songs were over Hermione looked up at Draco. They stared into each others eyes.

"Draco, this was amazing. Thank you."

"You're welc - Wait. Did you just call me by my first name?" He said with a grin.

"I guess I did." She smirked right back at him.

"Oh Granger. I could get used to that." He smiled a true happy smile that Hermione had never seen before. Draco loved hearing his name from her.

Hermione and Draco retired to the couch to watch some movies. Hermione tonight that watching a romance movie would be good. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Do we have to watch this crap?"

"Yes we do."

Hermione laid down and rested her head on Draco's chest. She heard his heart beating. She started to feel tired and yawned. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Draco didn't move.

Hermione woke up late the next morning. She was late for work. She was super stressed out because she was never late. She got ready in a hurry with Malfoy and they both went down to the shop. They spent the whole day together reading and looking for things to support on for Draco's trial. They loved every minute spent together.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Yay!**

The rest of the week was spent researching records for Draco's case. Hermione decided that since they had no evidence what so ever they needed a better way to look at records. Hermione decided that she needed to see Harry. He worked for the ministry so he could look at files for her. Hermione sent Harry an owl. It described the situation and that they needed to meet up. Hermione was relieved to know that Harry was willing to help Draco even though there was a rivalry.

By Friday it was time to meet Harry. Hermione and Draco apparated to Grimmuald Place and knocked on the door. Harry had just flooed home from work and welcomed them in. They sat at the long table in the kitchen and talked for a while. After all the plans were sorted out. Harry was going to sneak in the archives in the ministry and try to gather up as much information as possible. Draco and Hermione left. They both disapparated together to front the book shop. Draco needed to talk to Hermione about his parents. He had been stressing about it for a long time and he just needed to let it out.

"Granger, my mum is selling the manor and basically everything. She is depressed and just can't deal with her life. I have no where to live. My family is no longer supporting me. I have nothing and I have no where to go anymore. I need your help."

"I have a spare bedroom. I can let you stay until we find a person that can take you to be roommates. I will help with that too."

"Granger, I just need to know. Why are you so kind to me?" Her stared into her hazel eyes.

"I believe in second chances, that's all."

Hermione decided to go up to the apartment and show Draco his room. They got to the third floor and Hermione showed him. The room was plain and white with a blue bed. It was very simple and not extravagant at all.

"Man Granger, this needs some redecorating. It's horrific."

"Don't be a ferret Malfoy. At least I welcomed you into my home. You should thank me."

Draco didn't reply. He just shrugged and acted like he didn't say anything hurtful to Hermione. He grabbed his wand and looked at Hermione to get her approval. She nodded.

He waved it saying incantations to redecorate his temporary room. Now it was a emerald green and silver room. He transfigured the old bed to a big bed with deep green and black linens. The whole room looked dark and mysterious. Hermione thought of Slytherin right away. 'Typical Malfoy. ' Hermione thought. She went downstairs to the living room and heard a tapping noise. There was an owl at the window. It wasn't familiar to Hermione. She opened her window and untied the letter form the foot of the unknown owl. She gave it a treat and then closed the window after it flew away.

She opened the letter.

Hermione,

We are having a Weasley family dinner tomorrow night, starting at 4:00 pm. If you would like to attend it, please send me an owl as soon as possible.

Lots of Love,

Molly

Hermione was happy to be able to get out and have something to do. She decided to write back now. She grabbed her quill and parchment and started writing.

Mrs. Weasley,

I would be thrilled to come. Draco Malfoy is staying at my place for now and I'm planning on bringing him with me. I think he needs a good meal from you. We are planning on coming.

Sincerely,

Hermione

Hermione and Draco made dinner together that night and Draco taught Hermione a lot more about cooking. He taught her how to hold a knife properly and how to flambé things. Hermione enjoyed learning, as usual. They enjoyed dinner together, talking about pretty much everything. Then they both went to the living room. They both grabbed books and sat together on the couch. They read for a while and then Hermione said that they should watch some television. He said that it was ok. They enjoyed Watching the cooking channel together. Hermione fell asleep again, with her head on Draco's chest. Draco stayed up for another hour just stroking Hermione's hair and watching TV. He really enjoyed when Hermione fell asleep like this with him.

After it was 11:30 and Hermione was still asleep, Draco carried her up to her room. He laid her in bed and covered her with her blankets. He smiled as he left to go to bed himself. It was Saturday morning and Draco got up earlier that Hermione. He went to shower and get ready. After that he made breakfast. He woke up Hermione at 7:30. He said that breakfast was ready an that she could get ready after breakfast. After they ate Hermione went to shower. She turned on the hot water and none came out it was super chilly. Draco used all the hot water. She was so furious. After her freezing cold shower, she finished getting ready. She went down stairs.

"Malfoy, you awful person. You used every drop of warm water." She spat.

"It takes a lot of effort to look this good." He said with a flash of his normal arrogance.

"I'm getting first shower tomorrow." She glared.

"Yeah sure." Draco said this with extreme sarcasm.

"We need to open up the shop." Hermione said.

Most of the day was spent reading and more customers came in than usual. Hermione was happy that back to school season was coming and she ordered books that students getting their school supplies in Diagon Alley. She smiled as she remembered her school days at Hogwarts.

Once it was 3:20 she told Malfoy that they needed to get ready because they were going to the Weaselys' for dinner.

"Do I have to go? I don't think they will be able to fit me in that small of a house." He retorted.

"You're coming and you need to be nice. I will not tolerate rude behavior."

"You sound like a mum." Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh shut it. Now go get ready. We need to leave soon."

She locked up and hurried upstairs to get ready. She changed into a plain pink dress. It was her favorite out of all of her dresses. She then brushed her hair and put some potion into it. It was now sleeker and sort of curly. She called Malfoy from across the hall and they hooked arms and went downstairs to apparate. Hermione felt electrified whenever she touched Draco. Even just accidentally brushing up against him in the narrow hallways made her stomach go jumpy. Words couldn't describe it. Malfoy felt the same way. They never conveyed their emotions to each other though.

When they arrived at the Weasley house they were each welcomed with a hug from Mrs. Weasley. She first hugged Hermione and took the breath out of her. Then she went to Draco and hugged him like he was her son. He felt weird and wanted to pull away, but also sort of wanted to hug her back. Nobody was in the house because they were all playing quidditch. Mr. Weasley was watching, and everyone else was playing. Hermione walked with Draco over to where the family was playing. They had just finished their game and said that they were now choosing teams to mix it up. Hermione spoke up and said that Draco should play. He reluctantly joined in. Ginny and Harry were team captains. They were choosing people to be on their team.

"I want George." Said Ginny

"Ron."

"Draco." Said Ginny.

They played for a long time and Hermione enjoyed watching with Mr. Weasley. Ron was trying hard to have more confidence but it just looked odd and unnatural. Draco and Ron were showing off with quidditch moves. It was amusing to Hermione. Once they got tired of playing the kids went into the living room. Hermione sat down in the sofa and before anyone else could sit down, Ron sat right to next to her. He leaned close to her and she felt strange. She put her hand down next to her and Ron reached out to hold her hand. She yanked her hand away from his reach.

"So how is everything going?" Ron said in a casual tone.

"Alright." Hermione said with unease.

Draco was watching this ex couple talk from the other side of the room, and he was getting very annoyed with Ron. He was making Hermione uncomfortable and he hated that. She didn't deserve that. Ron was not right for her. He stood up and said that he needed fresh air and Hermione should come with him. They started to walk out and around the place where they played quidditch earlier.

"Why is Ron being that way?"

"He won't let it sink in that I'm uninterested. He is being a absolute pain in the ass." Hermione almost never swore, but she couldn't find any better words.

"You need to tell him straight and clearly that this isn't going to happen and he needs to stop right now. If that doesn't work, then slap him straight across the face. That will get the message across."

"Malfoy, I'm not that mean. I know you are, but maybe I will take your advice." Saidmhermione laughing.

Once they finished the walk, it was time for dinner. Draco and Ron sat at either side of Hermione. Draco decided that showing to Ron that Hermione and him were something more than friends. He touched Hermione's hand when Ron was looking and Hermione smiled at Draco. She was a little embarrassed. Ron decided to take it further. He put his hand on Hermione's knee and stared to rub it gently. After the painful dinner of silently fighting over Hermione, she decided to put a stop to this. She went to Ron first. She took him outside after dinner.

"I'm going to say this clearly. I do not want to be together or a couple. I don't want this. Ok?"

"Hermione, I am in love with you and there is not stoping it." He started to go for Hermione and to most likely smog the heck out of her.

Hermione had had enough. Before Ron got close she whipped her hand up and slapped him straight across the face. There was a big red handprint across his face now. Hermione felt better. Ron seemed to get the message and he walked off sheepishly.

"Sorry." He muttered under his breath.

Hermione then decided that it was late and she wanted to go home and talk to Draco. She needed to know what was happening with him. She said goodbye to everyone. Once Draco and Hermione got home Hermione and him went to the sofa. Hermione initiated the conversation.

"What is this that we have Malfoy?"

"I don't know."

"Well we need to figure it out. Now."

"Granger I just know that you mean a lot to me. You have shown me that you are a forgiving, kind, brave, caring, and beautiful person. I know that I will never encounter anyone else like you."

"Oh Malfoy. That's the kindest thing anyone has ever told me. Thank you."

Hermione hugged him and they both felt electrified. Even though they didn't know how the other one felt. After about a minute the released the comforting and and smiled at each other.

"I know that you have a protective shield on you and only few people can get through it. I know that under there there is a brave, kind, funny, intelligent, and wonderful person. Not to mention, you love books."

"You always know what to say."

This time Draco went in for a hug. Hermione felt warm and safe in his arms. She relaxed and drank up every second of the hug. He pulled away and held her face in his hands. He rubbed his thumbs in circles on her tender cheeks. He looked at her and got closer. He was leaning in to kiss her. He finally broke through the last remaining inches and pressed his lips against hers. She immediately kissed him back. He kissed her confidently, but so gently and passionately. Hermione put her arms around his neck and Draco still held her soft face in his warm hands. Draco pulled back.

"Hermione."

"Draco."

They both smiled and returned for another kiss. Hermione never felt this way before. She slid her fingers through his luscious hair and kept kissing him. Their lips felt like they were in sync. Neither of them knew how long they kissed for, but they knew one thing. That they were meant to be for each other.

It was a long one right? I hope you liked it. Please leave a review!

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. :)


End file.
